The Best Years of our Lives
by Shini02
Summary: Drabble collection written in response to a music meme on LJ. It's all a show, it's all a game and I would lose it if I played.
1. Games with my Heart – Jessie x Nitz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except these drabbles.

**The Rules of the Meme:**

_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Put iTunes or equivalent media player on random.  
3. For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)  
4. Do ten of these, then post._

**

* * *

**

**Quit Playing Games with My Heart**

She hates it.

Jessie hates the way he – that stupid, stupid boy – treats her like one of the guys. They hang out, eat lunch together, and talk about his girl problems. They talk about Kimmy Burton and how wonderful she is and how he just can't live without her, this girl he's crushed on since grade school.

And Jessie can't stand it. Because she isn't one of the guys.

Rocko, Gimpy, Cal – they're the guys, his best friends, the ones he should be brooding to. Not her, the girl who's not-so-secretly in love with him.

"Fuck him," Kruger says, and Jessie wishes she could. Figuratively and literally. She shakes her head and sighs.

"Can't. You know that," she says with a half-hearted smirk on her lips.

And she fucking hates the way he – that stupid, stupid Parker "Nitz" Walsh – makes her feel.


	2. Somebody Told Me – Nitz x Kimmy

**Somebody Told Me **

The rumors were true, and they wouldn't let Nitz hear the end of it.

Rocko was currently on the bedroom floor, curled into the fetal position, arms wrapped tight around himself to ease the pains in his sides as he laughed so hard Nitz was sure he'd piss himself.

"Shut up, Rocko," Nitz said, slouching in the chair.

Gimpy snorted on the computer screen, covering his mouth with one limp wrist. "It is pretty funny, Nitz."

"Yeah, guy," Cal said, giggling.

Nitz groaned and gnawed on his bottom lip, cocking an eyebrow as Rocko finally stood and wiped at his eyes to rid himself of any tears.

"It just figures," the fratboy said, slapping his hand against Nitz's back, hard enough to make the other freshman lurch forward, "the only chick that'd lay you would turn out to be a dyke!"


	3. wwwNeverGetOverYou – Gimpy x Tabitha

They were at it again. Sending less-than-proper emails to one another. G-Prime and She-Prime pounded away at their keyboards angrily, promising to send the other the ugliest viruses they had stashed up their sleeves.

And when they ended the conversation, he messaged his best friend and complained, and she shoved away from the computer and spun around in her chair, arms folded over her chest and a pout on her lips.

She could be so needy! It wouldn't have killed her to give him some space.

He could be so insensitive! It wouldn't have killed him to open up a little more.

And they'd swear they hated each other, and sometimes they wanted to, but there was a connection between the two of them that went deeper than just the internet, whether they wanted to admit it or not.


	4. I Kissed A Boy – Cal x Random Guy

**I Kissed a Boy**

Cal Evans was a ladies man, everybody knew that. Even Cal himself was slowly becoming aware of that fact, that the girls weren't just being nice to him and sex was a surprise bonus, that he, in fact, could reel women in without even trying.

And he liked that.

What he didn't like, however, was that was all he seemed to be known for. Scoring with all the girls.

So, during the middle of a party, in front of all his friends and all the ladies, he grabbed the closest guy by the collar and pulled him hard and fast for a bruising kiss.

The music came to a screeching halt, the boys went dead silent and the girls seemed to squeal in delight, and the squealing got louder when the random guy started kissing back and the two broke into a slow make out session.

It wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for, but it did land him in bed with Random Guy and his girlfriend that night.


	5. Life is a Highway – gen

**Life is a Highway**

"Guys, I really don't want to," Nitz said as he was, quite literally, crammed into the car between Cal and Gimpy.

"Wuss," Rocko muttered as he flicked his cigarette butt out of the window and started to back out of the parking lot rather carelessly, knocking down his mother's mailbox in the process.

"C'mon, Nitz-guy, it won't be so bad," Cal said assuringly, one hand on Nitz's shoulder, squeezing. This only made Nitz groand and slink back.

"While I disagree," Gimpy said, fidgeting in his seat and fussing with his seatbelt, "I suppose it could be kind of... fun."

And Nitz agreed with Gimpy, but being out in who-knows-where with these three for summer break on a roadtrip...

It was going to be a very, very long summer break.


End file.
